Daikeim
Daikeim (Vitae Dialect), is a pure Heroa God with two siblings who aided Drake and Dracorex with freeing Cyanic from their enslavement. Granting the name "Soul Of Freedom". History Life In Arcadia Daikeim grew up during a civil war between the Vitae Gods. This caused Daikeim to be trained by his father Luxinare until he was ready of fend for himself, when the war ended. Daikeim continued to train in preparations for another war. Time To Strike When Cyanic was at war with Kinaro, Daikeim requested to help the Cyanicans in their war. But was denied by his father, this angered Daikeim as he was forced to watch as his planet waged war. Two years passed and much to Daikeim's sadness, Cyanic lost and became enslaved. Despite their warnings, Daikeim ignored the Vitae Gods and managed to send himself to Cyanic. Daikeim caused chaos among the Kinaran military and became a prime target. Rescue Mission After one of his attacks on a barracks, Daikeim was attacked by Dracorex, mistaking him for a soldier. After a brief fight, Daikeim explained to Dracorex who he was and what he was doing. Dracorex was pleased and asked if Daikeim can help him find Drake, Daikeim accepted and followed Dracorex to where Drake was being kept captive. By the they arrived, Drake was about to get executed, Daikeim charged an energy ball and threw it at the camp, blowing up a wall. Allowing Drake time to kill the soldiers, when everything calmed down, Daikeim and Dracorex approached Drake. Dracorex explained to Drake how he found Daikeim fighting against the Kinarans, and asked if he could rescue Drake. Soon after, Daikeim devised a plan to end the Kinaro's rule over Cyanic. Storm The Citadel The three prepared for an assault on the Citadel to end the enslavement, with each having different roles. Daikeim's role was to defend the Citadel from any more Kinarans while Drake would eliminate as many Kinarans as he can to give Daikeim an easy access to the Kinaran commander leading this operation. Drake later gave the signal to Daikeim that everything was ready, Daikeim then entered the Citadel and met up with Dracorex on the way. The three entered the room where the commander was, Daikeim picked him up by his neck and strangled him to death, finally throwing his corpse out of the room and onto the streets. Dracorex went towards a device and pressed a button on it, his voiced boomed out of hidden speakers around cities as he commanded the Cyanicans to fight back. Drake was handed a small detonator, Dracorex exclaimed that all of the soldiers will be here soon. The three left the Citadel just as Kinarans were rushing in to find out what happened, Drake smirked and pressed the detonator. Causing the Citadel to explode and killing the Kianrans inside, the rest of the soldiers either retreated or was killed by Cyanican rebels. Just as everything settled down, the three was approached by the Cyanicans and were praised like gods. All earning them their respective names. Earthbound Although the Cyanicans were happy, the Vitae Gods were disgusted at the three's chaos in an attempt to "release" Cyanic. Along with Daikeim disobeying orders from the other Murr Gods. The three were confronted by two Vitae Gods, Dracorex attempted to attack but was quickly killed. The two told Drake and Daikeim that they were banished from Cyanic. The two Vitae Gods trapped them in a portal and sent them to Earth until all is mended on their home planet. Personality Daikeim is known strong spirited, confident and determined. But is also very caring and considerate. Daikeim is also a strong individual who seeks nothing but peace in his heart, and it is always a matter of home that he strives for. He has great standards for a fighter and he knows when to help even though no one wants it though it nearly gets him nearly hurt, he does so anyway. Appearance Daikeim has dark blue eyes and brown hair, he wears a white shirt with a dark grey jacket and black jeans. He also wears his Soul Stone as a medallion. (Even though it's not shown in his picture) Relations Luxinare - Being one of the Daikeim's mentors when it came to fighting, Daikeim still has many questions to ask when it comes to his Father. But regardless, he respects most of his decisions. Drake Ryunexo - Daikeim sees Drake as a best friend, being able to rely on Drake's loud mouth and trigger-happy attitude to help in certain situations. Even though at times they'll fight, they will still be more than happy to take a bullet for each other. Elaonore - Daikeim loves Elaonore and would do anything he can to make her smile, he protects her as much as he can. Even to his last breath, he'll die protecting the ones he loves. Van Valeric - Daikeim is aware of Van Valeric's dark goals, but despite that. Daikeim has a incredible amount of respect for him, and often has conversations with Valceric to pass time. As Valceric is usually able to help Daikeim in his worst moments. Evoh - Daikeim absolutely despises Evoh, wanting to kill him when he gets the chance. Evoh has caused enough pain to Daikeim as it is, Daikeim would usually focus all his rage towards Evoh and will not stop until he has Evoh's head. Drekavas - Daikeim is a massive amount of hated towards Drekavas, but has a small tolerance for what he has to say. Drekavas has also stated that Daikeim and Drekavas share the same mindset, which Daikeim fully disagrees on. Quests Strange New World Main Objective: Survive Reality Side Quests: * Defeat Jonas * Enter Fantasy * Calm down Jumbo Water on Fire * Save Jumbo Abilities and Skills As a Heroa God that has been training since he was a child, Daikeim has an godly amount of skill when it comes to fighting, being able to have destructive moves and enduring things that would kill a human. Natural Skills Regenerative Healing - Daikeim can wounds much faster than a normal human, the rate of the healing increases with each form. Flight - As with Daikeim's Half Dragon form, Daikeim is able to fly at incredible speeds. Despite this, Daikeim can also fly without wings when he's in any other form. Teleportation - Daikeim uses teleportation in three ways; travel, dodging and attacking. Enhanced Senses/Attributes - Being able to slice bullets in half, cause shockwaves that can destroy military grade vehicles, being able to sense people's energy signature, all of these and more can allow Daikeim to get the upper hand on his opponents. Powers Elemental Manipulation and Resistance - Daikeim is able to control most elements (Either by abilities, forms, or from a Elemental Shard). For each element he has, his body automatically adapts to resit said element. (For example, if Daikeim can control fire, he can resist it aswell) The list of elements Daikeim can manipulate as of now. *Fire * Lightning *Water and Ice (Only in Vortex Aquae) *Metals (Only in Vortex Blaze) Energy Manipulation - Daikeim is able to manipulate the very energy he posses into different ways, including firing high power blasts, beams and can control over people's energy against them or to enhance his own, create impenetrable barriers that can reflect projectiles and heal mortal wounds. Exeon An energy created by the Vitae Gods themselves and passed down to some Heroa Gods, this allows Daikeim to harness the powers of most of the Vitae Gods, people can identify this if Daikeim's eyes have a golden trail and a faint golden aura. Being one of the most powerful things in Daikeim's armoury, Daikeim can use it in short bursts or for elongated use. But the latter will have damaging effects on Daikeim. This is also the same energy harnessed in Daikeim's Prime form. Daikeim can control time and space, alter the thoughts of people, telekinesis, just to name a few. Weapons and Equipment Draconia - Daikeim's main weapon, the Draconia is a sword with a golden blade and a hilt made out of dragon bones. Daikeim can channel energy into the weapon, and create devastating attacks. Thanks to the upgrade from his original blade, the Draconia now has new abilities that even Daikeim in unaware of. Soul Stone - The Soul Stone is one of Daikeim's vital items he has, not only does it allow him to teleport to Arcadia at a moments notice. But it allows him to use the fullest of the Exeon energy and to use the Prime form, anyone else who has a Soul Stone trusted by the original owner will gain extraordinary abilities. Elemental Shards Elemental Shards, once broken, allow the user to manipulate a new element. These comes in tiers, as the higher tiers are rarer to find. Daikeim currently has three Elemental Shards. * Earth * Water * Fire Forms Half Dragon - Daikeim's most basic form; Half Dragon consists of Daikeim growing dark blue dragon-like wings and tail, he gains increased speed, agility and strength. Primitive - An unnatural form for Daikeim to gain, Primitive forces users to go back to their primal instincts. Daikeim can access these variations through rage or the need to defend others. Each variation getting more and more powerful as they go on. As Daikeim goes through with these forms, he'll become more and more primal, to the point of being as ruthless as a true dragon would. * Initial - The simplest and easiest variation of the Primitive form to gain, this gives Daikeim a faint blue aura. Daikeim's eyes also go animalistic and Daikeim's attacks would be more feral, regardless, he's a dangerous force to be against. * Stage One - Daikeim gains a dragon-humanoid blue aura. It's shape is reminiscent of Daikeim's Half Dragon form, Daikeim's eye colour also gains a blue trail. * Stage Two - Daikeim's first taste of Primitive's power, Daikeim skipped the first two variations during his first fight with Evoh. Unlike the previous variations, Daikeim's eye colour and aura change colour to a dark red, the aura also becomes more dragon like and unstable. In later use, this will change to a more harnessed form, giving the colour change back to blue and stabilizing the aura. * Primitive - The final and most powerful of the Primitive variations, Daikeim's aura takes shape into a blue dragon with golden eyes. Daikeim himself will resemble the dragon as he'll have a golden trail coming from his eyes and his hair will have a slight blue tint. Vortex Aquae Form - The first Vortex variation. It requires a full moon to make the transformation, this form gives Daikeim a white and blue appearance, Daikeim can turn calm seas into tidal waves and freeze water in this form. Vortex Blaze Form - The second Vortex variation, this form turns Daikeim's hair into fire, and he has an orange glow, Daikeim also has the ability to use geokinetics to lift metals such as iron or steel. Dracian - One of the most dangerous form Daikeim has to offer, the Dracian form is released when Daikeim is consumed by his anger and darkness. Daikeim is resilient, making massive attacks and powerful seem to do nothing against Daikeim. In this form, Daikeim is deadly, ruthless, and is practically the true dark side of Daikeim. Daikeim's hair will turn black with darker shades of red, his eyes will glow red with no pupils, red lighting and black fire will surge throughout his body and aura. Prime Form - Prime is the strongest form Daikeim has. In this form, Daikeim takes the form of an angelic knight with golden armour. This allows Daikeim to fully use Exeon energy without consequences, this makes Daikeim untouchable, powerful and the closest thing to a true god he can get. Category:Archived Character